The invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for cooled fluid, provided with a fluid holder, a cooling system near the fluid holder for cooling fluid in the fluid holder and a tap for dispensing fluid from the fluid holder.
In addition, the invention relates to a method for cooled dispensing of a fluid to be drawn, wherein a cooling system is provided.
Dispensing apparatuses for cooled fluid are known from, for instance, facilities for dispensing cool drinking water. When the main power supply of such an apparatus is activated, the cooling system is switched on and the compressor will build up pressure in the cooling circuit so that the coolant circulates in order to cool a buffer of water. While the main power supply on the dispensing apparatus remains activated, the compressor is intermediately switched off. This prevents freezing of the water and, hence, damage to the dispensing apparatus. After having been intermediately switched off, the respective compressor is also switched on again, for instance under the influence of a temperature control, for actively keeping the water cool, wherein each time, some time elapses before the required pressure in the circuit is built up by the compressor.
Known, relatively large drinking water cooling systems keep water in buffers at a temperature for a longer period of time, for instance during office hours or even half or entire days. To this end, the compressor is switched on and off so that the water is held within a particular temperature range. A drawback of these apparatuses is that here, during relatively long periods of time, relatively much energy is consumed. Another drawback is that relatively large water buffers and/or large compressors, for instance HBP (High Back Pressure) compressors are used. As a result, known drinking water facilities often occupy much space.